Modern data centers frequently house thousands of individual server computer systems. A data center typically includes racks of server computers, network communication cables connecting the servers (and the data center) to other networks, as well as environmental controls used to maintain an adequate operating environment—in particular, systems to manage heating, cooling, water and power consumption. Further, given that large information technology (IT) operations are a critical aspect of many enterprises, data centers frequently include redundant systems for power (e.g., emergency backup power generation) HVAC and networking systems.
Given their expense, complexity, and importance, extensive preparation goes into designing and building a new data center. For example, a broad variety of factors are considered when planning a new data center including, e.g., climate patterns, pollution, access to water, power, and other resources. Often, models or simulations are performed to compare these (and other factors) for potential sites when planning a data center. For example, a designer may perform simulations to determine how environmental factors will impact a given data center design and plan the data center for the “worst case scenario” based on the simulations.
In addition to fixed-location data centers which require the type of advanced planning described above, some data centers have been designed to be more mobile. For example, a “Containerized Data Center”—also referred to as a “modular data center” or “data center-in-a-box”—provides a self-contained data center that can be moved (with varying degrees of effort) from one location to another. Similarly, modular data centers are being designed where the size of the data center can grow (or shrink) by adding (or removing) modular data center modules.